Modern inventory systems, such as those in mail-order and e-commerce warehouses, airport luggage systems, and custom-order manufacturing facilities, face significant challenges in providing fast, accurate responses to requests for inventory items. In recent years, automation has improved the speed and efficiency of storing and retrieving inventory items within such systems. However, automation often results in rigid inventory systems that are neither scalable nor easily adapted to changing system requirements. Additionally, automated systems often result in inefficient use of space, making automated solutions infeasible in many situations.